El cazador de fresas
by Elphyra
Summary: Gale es un tributo de los 74º Juegos, y gana como vencedor único gracias a una mentira. Madge es la capitolina más bella y, según un engaño, la amante de Gale. El Capitolio no se contenta con solo esto y pide más. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán juntas dos personas tan distintas como ellos? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los del 12 cuando sepan que su tercer tributo vencedor no puede volver? Detenido Au Sp
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_todo lo referente a los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

—¡Señoras y señores! ¡Demos la bienvenida a Gale Hawthorne, el ganador de los septuagécimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre! —oye Gale a través de los altavoces.

Ya está, todo ha terminado y el tributo masculino del distrito 12, por sorprendente que pudiese parecer, ha ganado. Gale está ahí plantado, delante suyo tiene la Cornucopia de metal, imbatible e reluciente bajo el sol. Jamás será el mismo porque al contrario de lo que había pensado, no es tan fácil matar humanos. Pero sí lo suficiente como para declararse ganador. Con los dientes apretados y tenso por tener que tocar otra vez una cosa del Capitolio, Gale sube las escaleras que deben subirlo hasta el Aerodeslizador.

Ahora solo faltaba soportar una semana en el Capitolio para poder volver así pronto al Distrito 12, junto a su familia y a Katniss, quien ha tenido que ver los Juegos durante todas estas semanas. Y luego, vivir una vida; como antes. Porque Gale tiene una cosa muy clara: jamás va a usar la casa que le pertenece de la Ciudad Victoria para él, ahí vivirá su familia. Sí, desde luego que sí. Durante todo el tiempo en el que ha estado cavilando, a Gale lo han llevado a una cama y, mirando a su alrededor para que nadie lo ataque con la guardia baja, el chico se tumba en ella, cansado y, por una vez, sin importarle mucho que sea del Capitolio. Cuando salga de él será para no volver.

Haymitch tiene a su delante a Gale, que lo mira con una mirada un poco distinta a la que llevaba cuando lo vio por última vez delante suyo antes de que empezasen los Juegos del Hambre. Gale tiene un problema y Haymitch lo sabe porqué ha logrado relacionarse lo suficiente como para que le contasen todo o casi todo. Sólo esperaba que Finnick Odair estuviese en lo cierto o tendrían ambos una charla. La sala donde están es blanca y sólo están ellos dos sentandos en unas sillas, delante por delante y con una mesa al medio.

—Se puede decir que no te has librado de nada, muchacho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pide Gale, mirándolo a él como si fuese una amenaza y mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna cosa que lo tuviese que matar en cualquier momento; en sus ojos también había odio. Haymitch pensó que tendría que procurar que no se notase mucho esto en la entrevista o le podría llevar problemas.

—Fuiste muy ambiguo en la entrevista de antes de los Juegos, y esto te ha ido en contra.

—¿Cómo? —Ya no miraba a su alrededor; los ojos grises de Gale estaban clavados en él.

—Si amas a Katniss tendrías que haberlo dicho más claro porque...

—Yo no tenía que contarles nada a los capitolinos.

—Guárdete estos comentarios, muchacho —le dijo, un poco molesto Haymitch—. Se piensan que estás enamorado de una capitolina; y no de una cualquiera, precisamente. ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer ahora? Si se puede saber...

—Tendrás que casarte con ella para que el Capitolio éste contento. —Gale se iba a levantar y blasfemar en contra del lugar en el que estaba, pero Haymitch fue más rápido y le contestó–: Si no lo haces, ten por seguro que a todos aquellos a los que amas no los volverás a ver.

Gale estaba en pie y se miraba a Haymitch como si la culpa de todo la tuviese él. Estuvo un rato callado, como si estuviese cavilando en silencio, y finalmente dijo con asco:

—¿Y quién es _ella_?

—La hija de uno de los organizadores más adinerados y patrocinador de los Juegos del Hambre —le informó Haymitch, repitiendo las palabras que Finnick le había dicho unos días atrás—. Ella es Madge Undersee.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis?**

**Como habéis podido ver, he subido un _Gadge_ (Gale and Madge) y prometo solemnemente que lo voy a terminar. Si no lo hago, amenazadme con PM :D**

**Este fanfiction, como habéis podido entender, es un AU parcial porqué en algunos puntos será distinto a la saga pero en otros bastante parecido. En mi fanfiction, Madge Undersee es una capitolina en vez de la hija del alcalde del distrito 12. En mi opinión, Madge siempre lo ha sido. Este capítulo no ha sido muy interesante ni cuenta mucho más de lo que sabéis porque es el prólogo pero es necesario para entender los siguientes capítulos y, sin duda alguna, el fanfiction.**

**Espero que me deis la opinión en un lindo review de abajo y que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para llegar hasta abajo... Porque, por qué hay alguien por ahí, ¿verdad?**

**¡Muchos besos!**


	2. Sorprendida

**Disclaimer: **_todo lo referente a los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Sorprendida**

* * *

Es una noticia sorprendente la que me han dado mis padres esta mañana.

Hace unos días había terminado la septuagésima edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Había sido una edición muy rara por qué el chico del distrito doce —a quién mi padre patrocinaba sin duda alguna porque yo se lo había pedido— había sobrevivido al baño de sangre. Más bien, Gale Hawthrone —éste es su nombre— se había proclamado unos días antes ganado de la actual edición de los Juegos y hoy le harán una entrevista con Claudius... ¡Y la noticia es que nosotros tenemos entradas para ir! Tengo tantas ganas... Gale es guapo.

—¿Qué estás pensado? —pide mi hermana, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos—. ¡Te sale humo de la cabeza!

La chica rubia que está delante de mí y a quien miraba absorta vuelve a estar definida. Me miro fijamente, porque soy yo misma, y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonrojada. Esta certeza hace que lo éste aún más. ¡Dios mío! Ávox ha terminado de ponerme el vestido hecho especialmente para esta ocasión por lo que me volteo de manera grácil y elegante hacía mi hermana, que está detrás de mí, sentada en un sillón. Ávox se aparta y se medio esconde en una esquina; mejor porque así no molesta. Mayslee se levanta y ríe, haciendo que yo también lo haga. Cuando me calmo, le digo:

—¡Jamás me saldrá humo de la cabeza, May! ¡Qué bobadas las tuyas!

Cogidas del brazo, bajamos las escaleras. Al pis de abajo, nuestros padres nos esperan para ir con nosotras a la entrevista. En el coche, recuerdo cuando vi a Gale por primera vez; cuando me enamoré de él.

_Estaba deslumbrante, irradiaba ... No sabía qué irradiaba, pero seguramente era seguridad en sí mismo. Valentía. Sin duda alguna, Cinna se había empleado para que los tributos del distrito 12 de esta edición de los Juegos brillaran, con luz propia casi. Gale Hawthorne y Delly Cartwritgh quemaban, estaban encendidos y ... parecían de otro lugar; de Panem no podían ser. Orgullosos, distantes, pero a la vez tan reales que todo parecía una antitesis._

_Yo alucinaba del genio de este diseñador. Gale Hawthorne me parecía alguien que era intangible, demasiado bello y poderoso para ser de verdad. No podía ser que tuviera que luchar por su vida; para mí que Gale debía sobrevivir, tenía que ganar. Se merecía ganar. No se había fijado él en mí, pero yo en él sí. Gale... Tenía la sensación de que era al sonido de Gale en que sonaba mi corazón. Le tiré una rosa, una que fue justamente la que él cogió. Y mi corazón me dio un salto._

_A pesar de todo, yo ya me había perdido en medio de aquellos ojos de la Veta, y me habría quedado para siempre. Pero al poco todo se acabó porque los tributos ya habían llegado al final de todo, ante Snow._

El viaje con coche ya ha terminado, y ahora estamos todos sentados en nuestras sillas respectivas del lugar donde se hacían las entrevistas a los tributos vencedores. Pese a que ya lo había dicho antes, no cabía en mi piel: Gale Hawthrone, él... Debo parecer una tonta pero realmente que estoy muy extraña.

A uno de mis lados tengo a May y a mi madre; al otro, mi padre, que no sé por qué pero me parece un poco extraña su actitud. May me ha dicho que durante estos días habían unos rumores extraños sobre mí, de los cuales yo no había hecho caso, y cuando le pregunta cuáles eran, calló y con una excusa me dejó sola. Había hablado demasiado. Cuando, durante estos últimos días, iba por la calle, a veces tenía la sensación de que alguien me miraba mal o como si supiera algo de mí que yo misma no sabía.

Ante mí, hay Claudius Themplesmith y Gale Hawthorne, el cual ya ha visto el video de su edición de los Juegos del Hambre —una edición que creo que es para recordar— y ahora está siendo entrevistado por nuestro presentador. Cualquiera de las palabras que salen de la boca de Gale me parecen música, y me encantaría que alguna de ellas fuera dedicada a mí. Pero sé que eso no será nunca así...

—Y bien, pues... has sobrevivido, Gale. Por soprendente que sea, damas y caballeros, ante mí tengo el tercer tributo vencedor del distrito 12 —dice la voz de Claudius, con su humor y su maner de hacer—. Si no recuerdo mal, yo -y seguramente muchos de ustedes también- entendí que os gustaba alguna capitolina, Gale. Sopongo que ya podemos oír el nombre de la chica que te tiene el corazón conquistado...

Todos callamos porque es un momento importante. ¡Un tributo enamorado de una capitolina! Parece algo imposible, algo de otro mundo. Por qué, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podía ser ella? No tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar quién puede ser la enamorada del chico que me gusta porque él habla, mientras tengo la sensación de que lo hace mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Una chica que con su mirada, con sus cabellos y con su risa me ha enamorado de verdad —dice, diciendo las palabras mientras se gira para mirar al público—. Tú, Madge Undersee.

Y yo lo único que hago después de entender del todo sus palabras es desmayarme. ¡Qué espectáculo!

* * *

**Hola, ¿como estáis?**

**Estoy muy agradecida a todos los cuatro comentarios que me subistéis: gracias por molestarse a hacerlo y gracias por hacerme feliz :D**

**Aquí, hay un capítulo del punto de vista de nuestra querida Madge —espero que nadie se la quiera comer u.u—, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que me deis la opinión en un lindo review de abajo y que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para llegar hasta abajo... Porque, por qué hay alguien por ahí, ¿verdad?**

**¡Muchos besos!**


End file.
